


You're so hot I'm melting

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sex, kurodai - Freeform, they're just idiots really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Things that happen after years and years of pining for your rival when you're both a pair of idiots in love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Daichi Love Fest





	You're so hot I'm melting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something so fast lol  
> Anyways, second fic for the Daichi Summer Lovefest event for this weekend, this time based on the "Melt" prop!!
> 
> Hope you like it too, please enjoy your read~

* * *

Nights out drinking and having fun with friends are always the best. It’s always nice to meet up and collectively let go of everything else besides those shared good vibes and the hectic ambient that buzzes through the night as they down drink after drink, sitting one next to each other and reminiscing their high school days, when they all first met, as they do so.

Kuroo and Daichi really enjoy those kinds of nights but… they always look up to what comes after.

They’ve been friends for more than five years already, sex friends for the past two. And they’ve made it their thing to always hook up after those meetings. They would usually decide on any decent love motel near the bar where they'd hang out, afraid of being a little too tipsy to walk for a longer distance than a couple blocks. And maybe that’s why, when Daichi takes them that night to his apartment, Kuroo’s alarms start to go off.

It’s the first time, the very first time, they’ve went to Daichi’s home after one of their friend reunions. For the past two years of them being sex friends it’s always been them going to love motels or some place outside to Daichi’s dismay. Never any of their homes. It had been a silent pact between the two of them but that night was different for some reason that escaped Kuroo’s understanding.

He was so shocked by that change of patterns in their relationship that it made his skin crawl. What should he expect from it? Whatever that might mean, Kuroo didn’t want to expect much, afraid of what would come after, afraid of it being wishful thinking on his part.

They had been pining for one another since the very beginning of their friendship, since the moment they met at that joint practice on their last year of high school. But being the oblivious dumbasses they both turned out to be, even when all of their closest friends had known about their feelings and long years of mutual pining, they wouldn’t take notice of it… just too afraid of screwing up their friendship.

He didn’t really know what to do or how to feel in that kind of unexpected situation so he just went for what he did best: trying to provoke Daichi into making things faster and dirtier, no deep feelings involved. That’s why right when they entered Daichi’s apartment, without even letting a second go by, Kuroo pinned the shorter man to the door, one hand on his hip, fingers trailing over the other’s shirt, tentatively going under it and caressing bare skin, while his other hand cupped Daichi’s cheek as his faces got closer until their lips met in a rough wet kiss.

The sexual tension is there. Always has been. But even though Daichi complies and lets Kuroo take the lead for a moment there, a couple moments later he makes it stop. After all that rough kissing at the entrance, when their lips are already swollen and reddened, Daichi takes Kuroo by his hand and, as the latter feels him tremble as he does so, he begins to understand so he bits his lips, shuts up and follows Daichi through the moonlit apartment until they’re at the bedroom.

There they undress in complete silence, the caresses of fabric against skin as the only sound that can be heard along with their ragged breathing. But in that moment both of them share the same thoughts… _What if he can hear my heartbeat?_

Within the silence and darkness of the moonlit room, Daichi and Kuroo are going crazy with every passing second, both of them choking on those feelings that have been there for such a long time, waiting for the moment they could finally resurface and shine. And as they do so, they can feel their whole bodies burning, unable to know if it’s because of those feelings or thanks to those hands that, after a moment of trembling as if scared of touching the other would make them cower in fear and regret and then run away, are finally tracing down their naked vulnerable bodies after some lingering. Now they’re looking at each other, neither of them having cowered up or shied out of the other’s touch.

Sooner than later they’re caressing each other, so carefully it’s like a butterfly flutter. They’re still a bit scared and a tad unsure too but their love for each other is muting those feelings bit by bit as they kiss, soft tender pecks that get lost in the darkness of the room. And still lost in those kisses and their embrace they walk up to the bed, Kuroo’s back engulfed by the soft covers while Daichi finds his place between the taller’s legs, admiring them, his coarse hands running up and down them and making Kuroo gasp at the touch. It’s not the first time they have sex, won’t be the last for sure, but this time everything feels different. It feels special, full of emotion and love. And as Daichi thrusts at such a slow and careful pace into Kuroo, the latter can help it but to bite his lips in order to shush all the gasps and moans… and some deeper feelings that he’s still too afraid to voice out.

 _I wanted you to be rough, to break me and then let go, but you’re moving so carefully I’m melting underneath your warm body and your soft touches… and my heart’s melting too._  
  
They had been pining for such a long time… but both of them had been scared shitless of confessing and fucking everything up cause they just loved each other so much it was insane. But now everything felt right.

By the end of the night, when the moon’s a blurry dot on the horizon and the sun’s starting to peek through the blinds, they’re sprawled on the bed, a mess of limbs and sweat and their hearts free from all the fear and insecurities they’ve felt before. And just as their eyelids begin to fall shut, when Morpheus is claiming them, they both confess their love for each other in a whisper and then fall asleep hugged to each other, bright smile to bright smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading!!  
> As I promised a couple hours ago, there was more to come and here's the first nsfw work for the event (so maybe that means there will be more sexy times later? /wink wonk).
> 
> As always, thank you for investing your time on my works, I'm plenty grateful to all of you ♡  
> If you want to talk about this or any of my other works please don't be afraid to do so!! You can find more on tw (@myspacebox) too 👌✨


End file.
